


The Last Empty Chair

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aglaia and Percy are Bros, Ariadne and Percy are Bros, F/M, Fluff, Ganymedes and Percy are Bros, God!Percy, M/M, Multi, Percy is friends with the other former mortals!, Polyamory, Poseidon is a Good Dad, Threesome - F/M/M, and also some godly friends, but his immortal son is gonna kill him with a headache, making all the right decisions, smitten!Hades, smitten!Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy becomes a god and he decides to meddle some. The only god who deserves punishment for all that happened is Hera. She's stripped off her title as an Olympian and a seat opens up. Percy suggests Hades for the open spot, gaining Hades and Persephone's attention.





	The Last Empty Chair

PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO || The Last Empty Chair || PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: The Last Empty Chair – The Newest Olympian

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, god!Percy

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Side Pairings: Ares/Aphrodite, Hephaestus/Aglaia, Dionysus/Ariadne, Zeus/Hera, Zeus/Ganymedes

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Ganymedes, Ariadne, Aglaia

Summary: After the Giant War, Percy becomes a god and he decides to meddle some. The only god who deserves punishment for all that happened is Hera. She's stripped off her title as an Olympian and a seat opens up. Percy suggests Hades for the open spot, gaining Hades and Persephone's attention.

**The Last Empty Chair**

_The Newest Olympian_

After the Giant War, Percy cashed in the favor. The gods had offered him immortality the first time around, but the second time around he simply demanded it. Because he was not to be a pawn again. He was going to be the _protector_ of demigods. To make sure the gods would treat them right, treat them with the respect they deserved for risking and giving their lives to save the world.

Lord Perseus, god of demigods and heroes.

Herakles was supposed to be a guardian of heroes, but he had so much on his plate between all his realms, he had really neglected the demigods. So Percy gladly took that one off his hands.

"No. That's nonsense. You're not going to punish Apollo. He's done nothing wrong."

Apollo perked up at Percy's fierce words, while most other Olympians looked torn between amused and offended that Percy had just crashed the Olympian council like that. But, becoming a god had given Percy a bit of a no-care-attitude. Well, not that he hadn't always had that.

"How dare you-", started Zeus angrily.

"What? How dare I break an oath on the River Styx? No, right, sorry, that were you and dad. You even twice", chuckled Percy and tilted his head. "How dare I... side with the Titans during the war? Oh, no, sorry, that was Ares, am I right, big guy?"

Ares growled and looked ready to smite him. Aphrodite, far too amused by Percy and too much of a fan of Percy, reached out to hold her lover back. She was very curious to see this unfold.

"How dare I... lie to the entire Olympian council and manipulate them all, use them as my pawns too, while playing around with demigods and break ancient laws? No, sorry, that was Hera", hummed Percy and paused. "Seriously. If there is _one_ god you want to punish for this mess, I really don't think it's the god who didn't have a more specific prophecy than the damn _Great Prophecy_. I really think it would be your wife. The one who kidnapped your son and hid him away like her private toy. The one who abducted _me_ – and yeah, this is me very openly accusing you of the crimes you did, Hera, and demanding _justice_. Because the gods are forbidden from meddling. That's... That's what you guys have been telling me over and over again when I was a _kid_ , fighting your war. But here you are, Hera, scheming and scheming and _scheming_. Taking Jason as your private demigod. Manipulating Leo and playing with him even when he was a helpless child. Abducting me and memory-wiping me and putting me out of commotion for _months_ – you obstructed the war when you interfered in the dumbest way possible by rendering two of the strongest demigods essentially useless by taking our memories and our trusted teams from us."

Percy paused to take a deep breath. Athena hummed impressed, assessing Percy. There was a murmur of agreement – from Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes. The children of Zeus who had suffered at Hera's hands first hand. Percy smirked, knowing what would be the final blow.

"And it's not like it's the first time either", continued Percy, pacing the throne-room. "Most gods only meddle with mortals when they want to fuck them. You just... fuck with them. Everybody knows the life of Herakles and how you just kept beating on him every time he caught a break. And you made the lives of every child of Zeus unnecessarily hard. We demigods exist to save the damn world, in your names. But the way _you_ treat them, that's what leads to rebellions like the one Luke started. You _have_ to respect demigods if you want them to continue saving _your_ butts. And your deliberately bad treatment of the children of Zeus... and me personally for some reason... has unnecessarily made the lives of multiple heroes harder than it had to be, directly put the fate of the world at risk, just so you can have some _fun_."

The murmuring grew louder, particularly from the ones who had suffered under Hera.

"Percy", grunted Poseidon and cleared his throat, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I think it's time for you to retreat. Let the Olympians handle their business. Please?"

Oh, he was going to made his dad's immortal life _so_ hard. Grinning, Percy left the throne-room, knowing he had at the very least spread enough doubt and irritation among most of them.

/break\

There was a sly grin on Percy's face as he kicked his feet back and forth. Ganymedes was sitting next to him, side-eyeing him curiously. Aglaia and Ariadne were swimming in the lake in which Percy was kicking his feet back and forth. Those three had quickly become close friends to Percy ever since he had become a god. Adonis and Gany in particular had a good understanding of what it was like to be turned a god. Percy generally had befriended most of the former demigods.

Romulus and Herakles were kind of dicks though. Ariadne reminded him so much of Annabeth and it came oddly easy for Percy to talk to her, even though she made him miss Annabeth. Aglaia reminded him of Silena, which also hurt in a way. Sighing, Percy rested his head against Ganymedes' shoulder. The blonde wrapped an arm around Percy's waist.

"What have you been up to?", mused Ganymedes. "The weather's been awful. Hera has been a screeching nightmare. Well, more so than usual."

"I dunno", shrugged Percy innocently. "I might have stirred up some trouble, you know. But where it all leads, well, that... that is up to the Olympians, not my decision."

"When my husband said you would be trouble, I somehow was not picturing all of this", mused Ariadne as she climbed out of the lake and squeezed her thick, black hair to wring out the water.

"Bah. Mister D's always badmouthed me", huffed Percy with a pout.

"Have you been visiting your mortal friends lately?", asked Aglaia gently.

Percy swallowed hard. Some of the demigods were angry with him for taking godhood, as though he was thinking he was worth more than them or something. Others were sad to see him go. With his real friends, Percy was still in contact. He missed them, dearly. He missed his mom dearly.

"I talked to them about my plans", shrugged Percy.

"So you _do_ have plans", accused Ganymedes, elbowing him.

"Maybe. A bit. If the gods play into my hands", grinned Percy mischievously. "We'll see."

"Ominous", grunted Aglaia with a frown.

"Sounds like trouble to me", noted Ariadne, one eyebrow raised in judgment.

/break\

"Pe—ercy", sighed Poseidon in that drawn-out exhausted way as he sat down next to Percy.

"What's wrong, dad?", asked Percy innocently, looking up at his father.

"Just tell me. If you only became a god to torment me for all eternity, tell me", groaned Poseidon.

"Why? What did I do?", asked Percy, still feigning innocence.

Poseidon glared pointedly at him. "The twelve Olympians are now down to eleven. And don't even _act_ surprised, Perseus. I know very well that your words were picked _very_ deliberately, to appeal to the _majority_ of the Olympians. The vote could not have been cast clearer. Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares and Aphrodite – who is still pouty about the fact that Hera had directly meddled in _her_ realm when giving _her_ daughter fake memories of dating a boy – all voted against Hera. Eight to four. Me, Demeter, Zeus and Hera voted for her. By democracy, she was voted _out_ of the council, which was exactly what you intended to do."

"I mean...", drawled Percy with a casual shrug. "She had it coming. She had it coming _long_ before I was born, but the shit she pulled in my life-time? Now that I'm a god, I'm not going to stand for it."

"Tell me who should be the new twelfth Olympian", prompted Poseidon with a frown.

"New twelfth?", echoed Percy, this time genuinely surprised.

"The Olympian council need twelve members. That's... very important. Why do you think Hestia stepped down when Dionysus joined, because we need exactly twelve members", grunted Poseidon. "Hestia, probably, mh? She has done us a great service during the Titan War, she was an original Olympian. But she doesn't want to be an Olympian anymore, you know. So you left us with a mess. And I do think the least you could do would be to help sort it out."

"Cool. Sure. So, when's the next meeting? I'll think of something until then", offered Percy.

"You know, sometimes I feel like the second shoe is yet to drop on the first Great Prophecy and that you _are_ going to raze Olympus after all", muttered Poseidon. "I'm an immortal god, but you _are_ going to give me gray hair and potentially a heart-attack."

Percy grinned up at his father. "Love you too, dad."

/break\

Demeter watched curiously when Percy Jackson waltzed into yet another meeting of the Olympians. That boy really was special. And if she was honest, if not for the fact that Hera would be a major bitch about it for the next centuries, Demeter would have voted against her too. Hera had no qualities to be a queen _at all_ and she had proven so in particular in recent years.

"Let me guess", groaned Zeus. "You have input on who should be the newest Olympian."

"Ye—ep", agreed Percy.

"Volunteering yourself, Perce?", asked Hermes mischievously. "I'd be in favor of that."

"I'm with Hermes, I'd back you up too", agreed Apollo with a broad grin.

"No, oh no, not me", declared Percy, holding both hands up.

"Not you?", echoed Artemis, mildly surprised, eyebrows furrowed.

"Then who do you suggest, punk?", grunted Ares with a frown.

"Lord Hades", offered Percy, deliberately using the respectful title.

"...I did not see that coming", muttered Demeter, narrowing her eyes at Percy. "Why my brother? Far as I remember, he abducted your mother, tried to murder you and locked you in the dungeon. Fun times there, my daughter told me all about it."

"Everybody has their faults. And he's _by far_ not the only god who tried to kill me", offered Percy. "But without Hades, we would not have won the Titan War. Had him and Persephone not decided to back us up in Manhattan? Things would have looked far grimmer. Without him, we wouldn't have won the Giant War either, because had he not gone out of his way to protect _his own children_ back in the day, you know, when _you_ , Zeus, wanted to smite them simply for _existing_... Nico di Angelo was a very vital key during _both_ wars. I... _I_ wouldn't have succeeded during the Titan War without him and the Giant War needed him more than most of us supposed seven. So much of the _success_ of the past years directly goes back to Hades. He _is_ the only one of the six big gods who has never been an Olympian. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia. All were on this council. Now? Mostly children of Zeus, really. The only one older than them is Aphrodite. But how do you... How did you ever exclude him...? I mean, seriously. It's been the six of you. The six children of Kronos, who killed Kronos and overthrew the Titans. How... How did you wait long enough to form the Olympian council that Zeus sired _that_ many children? Like, seriously, how did you not form a council right after taking over Olympus? With, you know, the six who did the overthrowing? And how did the freaking _king of the underworld_ never make that list? Dad's on the list too and dad lives in the ocean, so don't argue that the _Olympian_ council has to live on Olympus. Hades being a part of this council is long overdue and I'm pretty sure you all know that, even if you ignore it."

Poseidon stared at Percy with curiosity. He hadn't expected his son to make such a passionate case for Hades. Poseidon knew the boy was right. He knew it had never been fair that Hades had not been on the Olympian council. Still, he felt as though there was _more_ to Percy's suggestion...

/break\

Percy startled a little as a plate with cookies was put down in front of him. Looking up, he saw Hestia, a knowing smile on her lips before she sat down next to Percy. She had been the most welcoming on Olympus, the one to truly try and make Percy feel at home. After all, it was her realm. But even beyond that, the two of them shared a friendship since the Titan War.

"You need to be careful", warned Hestia with a fond smile.

"Hera's not gonna try anything", shrugged Percy with a frown. "I hear she and Zeus are very busy taking couple's counseling with Eros and Psyche. Gany is really enjoying that, it has Zeus utterly frustrated and, TMI warning, that apparently shows in the bedroom."

"Not Hera", pointed Hestia out. "But your _crush_ is showing. Aphrodite has been watching you with hawk's eyes since the last meeting already. It will only be a matter of time before others will catch on. And my baby brother is not going to be a fan of this union..."

"Gee, no reason to point out that I don't stand a chance", grumbled Percy.

"Not that brother. I meant Zeus", chuckled Hestia. "He is not going to be a fan if Poseidon's favorite son and Hades would get together, binding Poseidon in loyalty to Hades. _Especially_ not if Hades gets a seat in the council. You have to be careful, Percy."

Percy frowned as he munched on a cookie. "I'm always careful."

Hestia gave him a very pointed look at that, knowing fully well that that was not true.

/break\

Hades frowned curiously as he stared at the silver card in his hand, golden letters and decorations on it. He twirled it around in his hand curiously, as though he was checking for a trick. Persephone stood behind him, a matching frown on her face as she looked over his shoulder.

"Ca—an I go now, uncle?", asked Hermes impatiently. "You know, I usually just drop off the mail."

"Not this one. You'll have to explain this one", grunted Hades.

"I feel like it is pretty on the nose, really", countered Hermes. "You're invited to the next Olympian council meeting to officially accept your seat on the council."

"Yes, now, what do you think you gain from this prank?", asked Hades, both eyebrows raised.

"Not a prank. I swear", huffed Hermes offended.

"Then _what_ is this?", demanded Hades to know, waving the invitation.

"It's exactly what it says on the invitation", groaned Hermes, growing a little frustrated.

"What's the catch?", asked Hades, narrowing his eyes. "There's no way my siblings, in their great benevolence, decided that the Olympians could use a thirteenth member."

"We haven't, brother. But a seat opened up and someone made your case rather passionately."

Hades and Persephone looked up at Demeter. Perking up, Persephone went to hug her mother with a smile before ushering her to sit with them. Hades watched his sister wearily.

"What does that mean?", asked Hades impatiently.

"It means that Percy Jackson has made quite the mess with accusations toward Hera. And in the end, the majority of the council agreed to remove Hera from her position. She has deliberately worked against the Olympians' decisions and wishes. While the outcome was lucky for us, that had _by far_ not been predictable and even so, she could have gone about it in a far different way. What she did with Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez had been a reckless gamble", continued Demeter. "Hera is no longer on the Olympian council."

"And... whose brilliant idea was it to remember that I exist?", snorted Hades, eyebrows raised.

"Percy Jackson", offered Demeter with the smallest amused smile. "He made a rather strong case for you, brother. From his perspective as the god of demigod heroes, defending the things you have done for Nico di Angelo over the years and how your involvement in the wars has tipped the outcome in our favor. He was very... convincing."

"So this-", grunted Hades and motioned at the invitation. "Is actually real? After all these millennia, I am actually an... Olympian god? Not just the weird uncle living in the basement?"

"Love", laughed Persephone. "You're _still_ the weird uncle living in the basement."

"Ye—ep", agreed Hermes. "Definitely the weird uncle living in the basement."

Hades frowned as he stared at the invitation. What angle was Percy Jackson working? Why would the boy do this? Ever since Perseus had accepted godhood after the Giant War, the boy seemed to be scheming. Well, whatever his ulterior motif, Hades was going to reap the benefits for now.

/break\

"Have fun at your first council meeting, honey", smiled Persephone and kissed her husband's cheek.

Hades grunted and straightened his suit one last time. First meeting as an actual Olympian. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Persephone smiled at him and kissed him again, knowing full-well that her husband was nervous.

"What are you going to do, my love?", asked Hades.

"Explore a little", hummed Persephone mischievously.

Hades raised one eyebrow. She had grown up at this palace, she knew it like the back of her hand. Knowing she was plotting something, he simply leaned in to kiss her before going to the meeting.

"Niece. Are you looking for something special?"

Persephone blinked, feeling rather caught in the act without having actually done anything. Hestia was smiling at her knowingly, so apparently it didn't matter that Persephone hadn't done anything _yet_. She still knew what Persephone was up to. Shrugging, Persephone continued on her way.

"Something... new, something borrowed, something blue?", suggested Persephone.

"Because you already have 'something old'?", asked Hestia amused.

Grinning, Persephone shrugged once more, wandering the halls and looking around curiously. Hestia followed at her side, watching her closely. It didn't take them long to reach the garden and even before they stepped out of the palace, Persephone could hear the voices and laughter.

"He already made a lot of friends", explained Hestia. "It... truly is hard not to love him. He is kind and nice to everyone. He makes them feel welcomed and valued."

"Mh...", drawled Persephone curiously as she watched.

Percy Jackson was sitting outside with Aglaia and Ganymedes, making... flower-crowns. Ganymedes was braiding pink flowers into Aglaia's hair while Aglaia made a crown. Percy however was making what could be a flower-crown for a giant. Leaning against a pillar, Persephone kept observing. Percy finished his all-blue crown and then he whistled. Moments later and a massive hell-hound came rushing over, stopping right next to Percy and whining. When the mighty beast laid down, Percy gently placed the crown on its head, smiling.

"...Cute", whispered Persephone softly and got her phone out to take a picture.

"A boy and his dog", chuckled Hestia. "Mrs. O'Leary. She used to belong to Daedalus before his... passing during the Titan War. Percy took her in and has been taking care of her since then."

"He really does have a large heart, doesn't he", muttered Persephone thoughtfully.

"Very much so", hummed Hestia gently.

Nodding slowly, Persephone pushed off the pillar and made her way over to the trio. Ganymedes barely looked up at her, just waving one hand in greeting. The two went way back. When Persephone had grown up under her abusive stepmother here on Olympus, Gany had been a close friend she could trust, because he too knew how mean Hera could be.

"Persephone, so good to see you", greeted Aglaia with a smile.

"Hello", replied Persephone and elegantly sat down next to her. "Ah, the... new kid, mh?"

"Yo—ou could say that", nodded Percy, grinning broadly. "Hey. Haven't seen you around yet."

"Well, until _you_ made my husband a council member, me and Hades didn't have much reason to be here", countered Persephone. "I try to... avoid, being here."

"Don't you like _have_ to be here?", asked Percy confused. "Half a year and all that?"

"Oh, not since mother and Hades talked things out", chuckled Persephone and shook her head. "It was mainly me being rather young that mother got to _ground_ me for getting married. After a few years, she _did_ see reason. After all, she is a married woman too and if someone were to try and keep her and my stepfather apart... The deal has always been that I _had_ to spend half a year in the underworld. Never specified that I _couldn't_ spend the other half there too."

"Loopholes. Cool", grinned Percy and nodded.

"Very cool", agreed Persephone, settling down more comfortably.

"Want to make a flower-crown?", asked Ganymedes.

"Sure, why not", chuckled Persephone.

She started weaving blue flowers together, watching how Aglaia put her finished crown on Ganymedes. She listened to their conversation curiously, watching Percy cuddle the hell-hound.

"So you're sparring with Enyo now?", asked Persephone curiously.

"Ares can be kind of a dick", shrugged Percy. "His twin? Much improved version. She's cool."

"Percy has gotten settled in really well", noted Aglaia casually. "He shows curiosity in most of our realms. Half the time, I'm pretty sure he's just trying to get to know us and learn about us. So far, it's working out really well. Last week, Gany, me, Percy, Adonis, Narcissus went on a spa-weekend."

"That sounds lovely... and absolutely not like a Hero of Olympus thing", mused Persephone.

"Gotta admit, it _was_ fun", shrugged Percy. "I... never treated myself before. I've always worked myself to the ground for others. Mainly the gods. And on my time off, I always did... you know, typical boy-stuff, or things to help my friends. This whole spa-thing was pretty awesome and relaxing. Which, kind of the main thing I'm trying to be doing on here."

"Oh, really?", asked Persephone interested. "Just... relaxing...?"

"Ye—ep", confirmed Percy innocently, batting his eyelashes at Persephone in the most unconvincing way possible. "Spent the past five years fighting wars for the gods. Spent all my life working hard. Now I'm a god. Now I get to... drink wine and eat strawberries with Ariadne and Mister D – who is less of a dick when you're one of his wife's best friends. Athena taught me chess. I've been playing pranks on gods all over with Hermes and Apollo. Apollo is teaching me how to drive, in the sun-chariot. I've been baking cookies with Hestia and Demeter – your mom, always insists on them being made with fresh and healthy ingredients, but at least that still includes chocolate, so I'm okay. I even visit my dad at the palace regularly, am finally getting the chance to get to know my siblings. Who, most of them are actually awesome."

"Okay", nodded Persephone slowly.

That actually did sound like Percy really was using his time to settle in here. And he genuinely looked happy. After all the things he had been through, he truly deserved to be happy. To feel _safe_ enough to be happy. She understood why he had still felt on edge with Hera around, considering that most that had happened to him in the past year had been Hera's fault.

"Well then, welcome to Olympus, prince of the ocean", smiled Persephone and gently placed the blue flower-crown on top of Percy's head, making the boy blush surprised. "Selfie."

Percy had one split-moment to be confused, before Persephone pulled him close and took a selfie to show Hades how cute Percy looked with a blush and a flower-crown.

/break\

"He has a pet hell-hound", muttered Hades with a frown. "He has a pet hell-hound and he brings her to the underworld so he can properly play fetch with her and she can play with other 'puppies'."

"Ye—es", confirmed Persephone amused as she wrapped her arms around Hades' waist, stepping up behind her kind. "He does. Because he seems to have a weakness... for the underworld."

Hades grunted at that, still confused. Percy Jackson was an enigma. A mystery, through and through. Hades still hadn't found out why Percy had helped him get a seat with the council. Instead, every time he brought it up, the boy would laugh and distract somehow. Which was also what had ended with Percy Jackson regularly visiting the underworld to play with hell-hounds. And apparently, the boy had also befriended Persephone while Hades was at the meetings. Hades was also not sure what to do with _that_ just yet. Everything about Percy Jackson was puzzling.

/break\

Hades looked thoughtful as he stared at the photo on his phone. Persephone with her arms around Percy's neck, Percy blushing and wearing a flower-crown. His wife had sent it to him two months ago. Back then, Hades didn't know what to do with that, why she thought he needed to see it. But by now, having spent many afternoons after a meeting talking to Percy, as Percy and Persephone sat together – in the garden, the kitchen, the lake, anywhere really – Hades had grown decidedly fond of Percy Jackson and found an odd, new appreciation for the hero.

"You're spacing out, love. Dinner is nearly ready", stated Persephone, nudging him.

Shaking his head, Hades pocketed his phone and got up to join her. Tonight was family dinner night but somehow Percy Jackson had snuck his way into it. Hestia and Demeter had cooked dinner, Dionysus and Ariadne were over. After all, in a different life-time, Dionysus and Persephone had been twins. The two were close, had always been close. So Persephone liked to invite her favorite brother to family dinner. In return, Hades got to invite his favorite sister – Hestia was always a good puffer between Hades and Demeter. Sure, the two had buried the hatchet, but they were still rather tense most of the time and tended to edge on. But somehow, Percy Jackson had joined these family dinners. Because he was Hestia's new favorite and Ariadne had befriended him and so had Persephone. Of course, inviting Percy meant that Hades could hardly leave out Poseidon. Strangely, ever since, Hades and Poseidon seemed to have grown closer. Rekindled a brotherly bond that had long since felt broken. It was strange how Percy had this... sway over them.

"Never would I have thought I'd willingly spend dinner with Peter Johnson", muttered Dionysus.

"You know, you now have all of eternity to learn my name", huffed Percy amused.

Ariadne laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "He's just teasing. He knows your name."

"I would never", grunted Dionysus offended, glaring at his wife. "I do not memorize unimportant information such as that. I have more important things to remember."

Percy huffed and pouted, prompting Persephone to nudge him. The two exchanged a smile and it in return made Hades smile. They looked good together. Perseus and Persephone. Which was an odd thing to think for Hades and he didn't quite understand where it came from or what it meant.

"Brother! I brought cigars. I'm sure you have whiskey", prompted Poseidon as dinner ended.

"Urgh", grunted Dionysus with a shudder. "Wine and cheese for anyone?"

Ariadne, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and Percy rather joined Dionysus. They went outside to the gem-garden of Persephone, got comfortable and enjoyed the wine and cheese. Percy smiled as he curled up between Persephone and Ariadne, laughing along with them as conversation loosened up the more divine wine they consumed. Percy, still being a young god and thus not being all that used to divine wine, got cozily drunk rather quick. Contently, he snuggled more up to the goddess right next to him. Persephone smiled as she wrapped an arm around Percy's waist.

"Someone can't handle their wine", chuckled Ariadne amused.

"But he gets very adorable when he's drunk", smiled Persephone.

/break\

Hades had the photo of Persephone and Percy with a flower-crown set as his phone-background. He couldn't quite explain _why_. He knew why, knew it every well, but he could not possibly _explain_ falling in love with a loud, contagiously happy hero. Looking up, Hades saw Percy sitting on the floor, leaning against Mrs. O'Leary who was curled around him. He was playing a board-game with Persephone, Apollo and Hermes. It happened, occasionally, that Persephone invited her siblings over. They were always a little happy to get out of Olympus for a while too. Small Bob on Hades' lap was meowing in protect when Hades didn't pat him for a while. Chuckling, Hades returned his attention to the demanding skeleton kitten. He was Percy's, but he had really taken to Hades. And Hades had really taken to him. Never had Hades expected himself to be a cat-person – he was _quite clearly_ a dog-person. But apparently, he was now also a cat-person.

"Your wife is a _cheat_!", exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. "Hermes, I expected, but Phone-"

"Hey, that's just unfair", pouted Hermes.

"But true", argued Apollo, nudging Hermes with a teasing grin on his face.

"And hey, what do you expect? I _am_ my brother's sister", grinned Persephone.

Pouting, Percy crossed his arms over his chest. Hades smiled despite himself, because Percy, pouting and cuddled up against a hell-hound, was absolutely endearing.

/break\

Percy was sitting with Aglaia and Aphrodite, smiling amused. Ares and Hephaestus were competing again. They did that all the time and it was hilarious. Aglaia and Aphrodite loved sitting together and enjoying the show and thankfully enough, they had decided to invite him. Honestly, Olympus was far more fun than he had expected it to be. It had taken him months to learn all the ins and outs, to befriend the right people and learn what was the most fun to do here.

"Having a strong man pose around like that for you is absolutely delightful", sighed Aphrodite, fanning herself. "See those muscles rip... mh... Delectable."

"Stop objectifying them", snorted Aglaia, though not turning her eyes away from the men either.

"Honestly, when they're posing like that, they _want_ to be objectified", offered Percy.

"Good boy", grinned Aphrodite, nudging Percy. "So—o, how much longer until you're getting yourself a man to pose for you like that, mh?"

"I don't need a man who poses for me", chuckled Percy.

"Mh. Rather a man who broods for you?", suggested Aphrodite mischievously.

"And a woman who poses, just more... subtly so?", tagged Aglaia on with a giggle. "Oh come on, you have noticed how Persephone has been prettying herself up lately."

"I...", started Percy and ducked her head with a frown.

"Sweetie, I'm the goddess of love, don't even try to lie to me", huffed Aphrodite offended. "I _know_ about your feelings. And maybe it's time you share them with the people you have them for."

Percy glared. "It's not... that easy, Aphy."

"Oh, it can be that easy if you'd allow it to be that easy", countered Aphrodite.

"Hah. Another bright victory for _me_!", declared Hephaestus proudly, interrupting the trio.

Aglaia smiled pleased and got up to wrap one arm around Hephaestus to pull him close and kiss him. Percy watched them, and watched Aphrodite try to cheer Ares up. It would be nice, to have someone like that too. His little crush was never meant to turn into more. He never expected to actually fall in love with Hades... and Persephone. But being here, on Olympus, becoming friends with Persephone and also with Hades, spending time in the underworld with Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob, spending dinners at the palace with them...

/break\

"You... asked me why I helped you get a seat on Olympus."

Hades blinked surprised and looked up from the skeleton kitten he was patting, much to Small Bob's displeasure. Persephone sitting next to his arm-chair on the floor so she could properly cuddle Mrs. O'Leary looked up curiously too at Percy's words. Percy was sitting with Persephone, also cuddling the giant hell-hound, who looked utterly pleased by all the attention she was getting.

"That was half a year ago", nodded Hades. "How did you _ever_ manage school if it takes you this long to answer a question, Perseus...?"

"Well, I didn't. I mean, I failed every class like trice", shrugged Percy casually, grinning.

"What brought that on?", asked Persephone, redirecting the conversation again.

"I figured, you should know why I did it, since we're... friends", replied Percy. "Right?"

"Right", assured Persephone with a smile, taking Percy's hand and squeezing. "So?"

"So... I mainly just wanted to get rid of Hera", shrugged Percy, leaning against the side of the arm-chair Hades was sitting in. "And when dad said a spot opened up for a new Olympian... I... did suggest you for all the reasons I gave, the reasons you heard from the other Olympians."

"But also...?", asked Hades curiously, leaning over the arm-rest to look at Percy.

"But also because I had a huge crush on you", admitted Percy, tilting his head up to look at him. "And I figured helping you get the spot on the council might give me some... plus-points."

Hades cleared his throat. Percy had no idea how many plus-points he had gained over the past half year. Not just by getting Hades the council seat. Percy had done many endearing things that had gained him Hades' affection. Among them was the fact that Percy had gained _Persephone's_ affection. Turning a little, Hades looked at his wife. She was smiling softly as she reached out to caress Percy's cheek and brush his hair out of his face. It was longer now, to allow Persephone to braid flowers into. It looked cute on him, Hades had to admit.

"You _had_ a crush on my husband, mh?", asked Persephone. "And... you decided to tell us now because... you moved on from your little crush on him?"

"Mh... Yeah, I guess", confirmed Percy thoughtfully.

What an utter waste of opportunity. Hades frowned displeased and Persephone pouted a little. They had both grown so decidedly fond of Percy, more than just fond. To hear there had been a window of opportunity and that it had closed, that was rather disappointing.

"Well, thank you, for what you did, Perseus", offered Hades after a beat, reaching his hand out to rest it on the top of Percy's head, ruffling his hair a little. "You have no idea how much it meant to me. How much it means to me. Finally, I am getting the respect I deserve. And I owe it all... to a cheeky little demigod who had a crush on me." Hades paused for a second, looking at Percy who was staring up at him from those large, sea-green eyes of his. "It's too bad you moved on from your little crush then, otherwise I would have... inspired ideas to repay you."

"I don't think your wife would be a fan of it", laughed Percy awkwardly.

"Well, I'd prefer to participate, but I wouldn't mind watching either", mused Persephone.

Percy stared wide-eyed and red-cheeked from Persephone to Hades. "Oh. Uhm. I... uhm..."

"It's okay, Perseus. We didn't mean to fluster you", chuckled Hades, still with his hand on Percy's head. "Just forget that we said anything, little hero."

"No!", exclaimed Percy, startling the two older gods.

The married couple exchanged a confused look as Percy jumped up. Had they overstepped? Were they making him uncomfortable? That would be must unpleasant.

"Percy...?", asked Persephone tentatively.

"No, I haven't moved on _like that_ ", grumbled Percy, his cheeks turning an even darker red. "I don't have a crush on you anymore because I kind of fell in love with you. So, technically, moved on from my crush."

"You're... endearing when you're being clever", pointed Hades out, staring at the boy in surprise.

"I'm always endearing", countered Percy with the mildest pout.

"So you are in love with my husband", mused Persephone curiously, tilting her head.

"I mean, ye—eah", drawled Percy reluctantly and turned to look at Persephone. "Also kinda in love with you, I guess. I mean, have you _met_ you? You're amazing."

Persephone laughed at that and reached out to cup Percy's cheek. "My, aren't you absolutely endearing, Percy Jackson? Endearing at all times indeed."

"See? She gets it right!", huffed Percy, side-eyeing Hades.

"Ah, yes. I apologize", chuckled Hades, eyes sparkling with fondness.

"You better", nodded Percy with a small grin.

Hades reached out to cup Percy's cheek, slowly guiding Percy. "Let me see what I can do..."

Percy gasped surprised when Hades' lips pressed against his own, kissing him gently. Eyelids fluttering shut, Percy leaned against Hades, resting his hands against the king's chest. Hades smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck.

"Mh... What a nice view, indeed", mused Persephone. "But Hades dear, please do pass on the pretty hero. I'd like a taste too, you know?"

"Always so demanding", sighed Hades, gently turning Percy around to face Persephone.

"He—ello, gorgeous", greeted Persephone with a smile and stepped up to him.

"He can _kiss_ ", muttered Percy, blinking doe-eyed.

"Guess who taught him?", whispered Persephone as she leaned down.

Eagerly, Percy met her half-way. Hades chuckled, smirking to himself as he sat back down and watched gladly. How gorgeous Persephone and Percy were together. When they parted, Persephone rather gracelessly dropped down in Hades' lap, pulling Percy along. Truly gorgeous together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the Fake Fic Titles I got on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3)! And when I read that, all I could think was "Olympian council! Seat open! Hades Olympian!!!", so I obviously had to go with this OT3 - and I obviously HAD to write the pitch for this Fake Fic Title because I love the OT3. x3


End file.
